


Korrasami AU Drabbles

by KorrasamiTrouble



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Romance, korrasami AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasamiTrouble/pseuds/KorrasamiTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Drabbles of Upcoming AU's I have in mind of writing. Further Details inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami AU Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you are all enjoying the current Fic I have up. This right here however is a special set of drabbles of up coming stories I have in mind. Now they probably won't have a sequel like Just Drive (that's currently in the works) but it will be one hell of a ride. So why post these so early? Well that's where you come in. I am having a little trouble deciding on which fic to write up next after Just Drive is complete. Currently debating and chose 5 out of the 10 that I have lined up. 
> 
> Now giving out these drabbles is a big deal for me. Its giving you a glimpse of what I have up my sleeves but I want to know your opinion on which you would like to read next. So these scenes I have in my head for these stories are laid out in front of you. Please leave a Review on the One you would like to read next. After I compete Just Drive I will tally up all the Reviews and see which one came out on top for me to write next. Thank you for all your help. And have a great day.
> 
> PS: These scenes may or may not make it into the actual story. But! It gives you insight to the story itself. For the record all of these stories I will be writing all of them just not at the same time. Its just which one to start after the current one is done. Anyway, Enjoy!

_**Special Delivery**_ \- An ex mercenary Asami Sato is hired to safely return a well known water tribe diplomat's daughter back to the South Pole. [Adventure | Romance] **Korra - Asami - Mako - Prince Wu** *Heavily Influenced by The Film The Transporter.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Korra said as she looked out the passenger side window of the car.

Gripping the steering wheel Asami huffed out of annoyance. "Has it occurred to you that we have people on our asses that want you dead. Holding your bladder a little longer won't kill you like they would," she said in a bit of a harsh tone.

"Fine." Korra said remaining silent for the next five minutes. "So how bad does urine stink when it sinks into leather?" she questioned.

Asami stepped down hard on the brakes stopping the car. "Get out."

* * *

_**Hunt You Down**_ \- An Infamous Gang of Criminals reunite to stop a Terrorist Group. [Crime | Comedy] **Korra - Asami - Mako - Bolin** *Heavily Influenced by The Film The Losers amongst other things.

"The Gangs back baby!" Bolin shouted with excitement. "Whoooa!"

Korra shook her head with a small smirk. "You can say that again."

"WHOOOA!" Bolin shouted once more.

Asami stood a few feet away chatting with Mako only to see Korra coming up behind him.

Korra patted Mako on the back to get his attention. He looked at her and gave her a nod before joining his brother. She stepped in front of Asami with a half smile. "You're lookin' good," she said giving her a compliment.

"Wish I could say the same about you," Asami said with a smirk. "Three years and nothing as changed."

Korra dropped her gaze taking a deep breath. "I wanted to take you with me. You know that," she said meeting the set of emerald eyes again.

Asami walked up to Korra and placed her hand on her forearm. "But you couldn't..."

Not knowing how to respond Korra kept quiet.

Asami knew she wouldn't get a straight answer and didn't expect it out of her. "You made that choice not me," she said walking pass Korra and towards the guys.

* * *

_**Republic Enemies**_ \- A Hotshot Agent hunts down a Notorious Criminal a Contract Killer has eyes on. The tables are turned when both are set up and become the targets themselves. [Crime | Friendship] **Korra - Asami - Kuvira - OC**

Waking up with a throbbing headache, Korra tried to move but couldn't since she was tied to a chair. "The hell?"

"Good you are awake," A woman said in the distance.

Korra eyes began to clear up when she saw to whom the voice belonged too. "Aww fuck not you again!"

Sato stood there with a needle in her hand squirting some of its contents out on to the floor. "Yes... it is," she said as she approached Korra. "This is only gonna sting a bit."

"No No No No No! Back up!" Korra demanded as she began to hop back in her chair. "Back the hell up!" she shouted.

Sato stood there with a confused expression at Korra's reaction. "Afraid of needles?" she asked.

Korra eyes were more widen as was her nostrils. "More like of you fucking nut job! You are a murderer. MURDERER!" she shouted hoping someone could hear her.

Sato's hand dropped back to her side with the needle still in hand. "If I wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Listening, Korra tried to calm her breathing as she nodded her head towards the needle. "Then what the hell is that for," she said not taking her eyes off of her at this point.

"Something that's gonna save your life..." She said clearing her throat right after. "It would be easier if you were still unconscious but... you've been poisoned."

Korra stared at her confused only to laugh out of no where. "Poisoned? I think I would know If I was poisoned. What you have in your hand is probably poison you psychopath!" she shouted wondering if anyone would be able to hear her.

Sato walked over to her little tray of utensils picking up a mirror. "You are getting weaker by the moment so save your energy. You gonna need it," she advised as she raised up the mirror in front of Korra's face showing a much paler vision of herself.

"What the fuck!" She said freaking out. "I'm not pale. That's some kind of trickery shit you got going on okay. I'm not pale alright. You're pale. You're paler than fucking milk or one of those vampire shits you see on TV. Not me!" she said feeling out of breath. "N-Not me.."

* * *

_**Surviving The Fray**_ \- A former Pro-fighter is sent to prison to stop a convict from winning their annual games. [Crime | Romance] **Korra - Asami - Kuvira - Azula** *Heavily Influenced by The Film Gamer amongst other things.

"Why do you keep calling me that," Korra asked as she sat on her side of the room. Their prison cell was small but big enough to where they had their own breathing space.

Asami sat on her bed with her knees to her chest. "Because you are a fuckin' Noob that's why," she said with a glare in her eyes.

Korra was getting very agitated and snapped back at her. "Well you're a fucking Boob!" she shouted with a frown.

Laughing, Asami fell over on to her side with her arms wrapped around her stomach. "A Boob really?" she questioned. Sitting up on the side of her bed, Asami allowed her hands to rest on both sides of the bed. "I'm not a boob though I have plenty," she said with a small shimmy to show what she meant. "I really should start up a pool because there is no way in hell you're going to Survive a day in the Fray."

Korra angrily averted her eyes from Asami's crossing her hands over her chest. "We'll see about that..." she uttered to herself.

"Noob says what?"

* * *

_**City Life**_ \- Korra is an up and coming rapper who gets more than what she bargains for when she moves to Republic City. [Crime | Romance] **Korra - Asami - Tarrlok - Amon** *Heavily Influenced by The Film 8Mile amongst other things.

"Just like we practiced yesterday. Come on try it." Bolin said as he started to beat box.

Listening to the flow, Korra took a deep breath as she started to bop her head. "Okay I got it," she said as she began to move her right hand side to side to get the vibe of the beat. "I hate to be the barrier of bad news - but what you're use to is about to be flipped on you - like a two sided coin - I'm use to writing poems - now a new crew I've join and enjoying the way its been going - with my new friend Bolin - and his brooding next of kin - together we'll win - nothing can stop us this is only the beginning - Fire Ferrets fo' life that's what we're screamin' - nah you ain't day dreaming - whether we out here hustlin' or competing - we coming for that championship spot this weekend - Tahno and his Wolfbats will be weeping - from their defeat and - whether or not you with it we kick it and flip it and ripping this shit like its nothing to it we can do this in our sleep man - While y'all stay up no one is gonna save ya from these vicious flames - that the fire ferrets will blaze once we hit the stage - we are unleashed this beast is in raged - and like Zhu Li we stay doing the damn thang!" she said placing her hand back down to her side.

"OOOOHHHHH You killed it!" Bolin said as he took Korra's hand and brought their chest together in a dap. "That was tight."

Korra smiled widely and nodded her head, "You really think so?" she said still getting use to the idea.

"I know so!" Bolin shouted with a boost of confidence.

The same Korra had plastered on her face from the praise she got. It was something she could get use too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't going to post these on here. But seeing as I did on FFN. Why not. I wanted to be able to get opinions on what to write next. Its appreciated if you do vote but you don't have too. Again just helps me figure out where to go to next. If your curious on where the votes are at right now. So far Republic Enemies are in the lead. Special Delivery a close second. Surviving the Fray and Hunt You down at at tie and City Life at dead last lol Thank you for taking the time out to read these drabbles. They are all futures stories that will be writen out like Just Drive just not all at one time.


End file.
